Always For You
by CharmingAlisha95
Summary: I Will Always Care For You Never let Any One Hurt.


**_Happy New Year_**

**Me: Hey Back With A New Story.**

**Alice: Hey Alisha!**

**Me: Alice Can You Please Do The Disclaimer.**

**Alice: Charming Alisha Don't Own Aything.**

**Me: Thanks Alice.**

* * *

There she was just laying there. So peacefully in that hospital bed. She looks as if she haven't slept so peacefully in months. Oh Runo my poor baby. I feel like this is all my fault. How could I let someone do this to her. She would've died if the police haven't gotten there in time.

'Uhh" she was waking up. I looked at her as she opened her eyes. I could tell her head still hurt by the way she flinched. "what?" she mumbled and started looking around the room obviously confused.

"hey" I said to let her know I was there. I walked over to her side and kneeled down.

"Dan?" she noticed I was here.

"yeah it's me." she continued to look around the room.

"where am I? am I in the hospital?"

"yeah." she seamed pretty conscious now and leaned up.

"what time is it?"

I quickly looked at my watch. "It's 9:30"

"oh no." she looked really panicked when I said the time. "It's really late I..I gotta go." She tried to pull the blanket off of her and get up.

"woah woah woah! Your not going anywhere." I pushed her back down gently.

"I gotta go. He's gonna be so mad that I got home so late." she seamed very panicked

"Runo! No, you need to stay here ok? Everything is fine."

"No, oh my god I'm gonna be in so much trouble."

"Runo please. It's ok believe me. Just please stay here, please." why can't I just tell her. He's in jail, not waiting for her at home. It really breaks my heart to see what power he has over her. My poor baby, how could I not see what was happening.

She stared at me and she knew I was serious and that I wasn't going to let her go. "ok." and she laid back down. We could always read each others minds like that.

"Do you need anything, are you hungry?" I was putting off telling her what happened as long as I could.

"Uh, I'm fine, I'd just like to leave." I shook my head, there's nothing to leave for, but she didn't know that yet.

I was getting very upset and I could feel myself getting all mad again. I know Runo wants to know what happened, but I need to know why she didn't tell me first. I was getting all tense and angry again as she looked at me wondering what was going on.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked sadly. She looked at me and maybe for a second she knew what I was referring to, but there's no way that she knows that I know.

"What?"

I just really wanted answers from her. I didn't want to have to explain how I found out, I just wanted to know why she didn't tell me. "Do you really not trust me? I mean I know where not… (referring to us being together) but uhh." I was almost crying and just felt so much pain and anger I couldn't control myself. I anxiously combed my hand though my hair. "I thought we were good friends, I though we could tell each other stuff." I know she probably thinks I'm insane, but I'm sure deep down she knows exactly what I'm talking about.

"what are you saying? What happened to me?" like you don't know! I was so angry and I tried my best to calm down for Runo's sake.

I took a deep breath and looked into her broken eyes. She was as pail as a ghost and as if she hasn't smiled in ages.

"why am I in here?" she asked seriously.

"there was an accident." I said trying to be calm. Hopefully this would jog her memory.

"what?" I guess she doesn't remember. I didn't know exactly how much I was going to tell her or how I was going to.

" you were hit in the head and you passed out." she looked down and I know she figured who was the one to hit her, but she wasn't gonna tell me that.

'oh" don't try to fool me. I'm sure she'll come up with some excuse about how it was such an accident. She has know idea that I know everything.

"Umm, what's the last thing you remember?" she was gonna tell me as much as she could before I told her.

"Umm' she was trying to remember "I was on my way home." she looked at me quickly "was I in a car accident?" she asked panicking

"no, you weren't.' "do you remember anything else?"

She thought hard and I hope she does tell me everything she remembers. "I got home and opened the door and uhh…" I know she was remembering some of the fight. "that's all I remember. I must of hit my head when I was coming in the house."

" No, Runo you need to tell me everything ok." she looked at me and I know she knew more. "was Jason home when you were there?" I felt disgusted as I said his name.

'Uh, yeah he was."

"and did you talk to him at all?"

"yeah I did, but I don't remember what we said." she wasn't gonna tell me about the fight. "Um, does he know I'm here? Cause if he doesn't then he needs to know." she seamed very desperate that Jason knew where she was. My poor baby.

"Runo-"

"does he know?" she said cutting me off.

'Um yeah im sure he knows."

"Oh." she seamed relieved. "well, im sure he's not here because he uh…has somewhere really important to be."

Now she's making excuses for him. She wants me to think that he cares about her enough to be with her when she's in the hospital. That bitch is the reason she's here in the first place.

I felt so sad for her right then and I almost started crying again. I shook my head. "No."

"What? Then where is he?" she seamed really nervous.

I just looked at her, how was gonna tell her this. She was gonna freak out.

"where is he?" she yelled. I winced and tried not to cry as she screamed at me. 'Dan?"

"He's…..in jail." I whispered.

She looked so shocked and in disbelief, but most of all scared out of her precious mind. "What?" she whispered nervously.

'Jason is down at the police station…in a jail cell." I tried to tell her easily.

"oh my god! I gotta go." she tried getting up again, but I stopped her. "Dan no stop. I gotta go!"

'no you don't!"

"Yes I do. I have to bail him out. He's gonna be so mad!" she yelled at me. I wanted to cry because I know she's so afraid that he'll hurt her again.

"Runo no. Your not gonna do that." I said holding her shoulder against the bed so she couldn't get up. She was pretty weak, so she couldn't really fight me.

"I need to go Dan. Jason will freak out if he has to spend the night in jail. He'll blame me and he'll….please let me go." she had tears in her eyes because she was thinking about what Jason will do to her if she let him stay there.

She doesn't even know what he did, but she knows that he'll blame her anyway. Oh Runo.

'Why won't you let me go?" she was pretty much crying now and a tear slid down her face. I fell to pieces at that sight.

"Because, you can't bail him out ok."

"I need to! If he has to spend the night in jail-"

'he's not getting out ok. Not tomorrow….not for a very long time ok?" she didn't understand what I was trying to tell her and she looked scared out of her mind.

"What?" she said bewildered. I felt a tear fall down my cheek as I watched Runo in so much pain.

She was trying to talk again, but was in so much shock that she couldn't.

"Wh..wh…what…..what happened?" she said like she was about to be sick

I took a deep breath and tried to think about how I was going to tell her. I continued to stare at her because I just couldn't think of the words.

"Dan?" God I love her so much and this just kills me so much to see her cry like this. "Please?" I couldn't take this anymore, but I really didn't want to hurt Runo.

"umm..he was…arrested." I started.

"why?" she tried to get me to continue.

I took a deep breath and tried so hard to not fall apart. "for umm….attempted" Breath in. Breath out. "….attempted murder." I spat out.

I knew she knew. She had to remember. The gun, the yelling, the pain. I could see it on her face.

'uh.." she became silent and I knew she was gonna think of yet another excuse. "there has to be a mistake…they definitely have the wrong guy." Liar.

I couldn't take this. Why couldn't she just tell me? I extended my hand to her face and very lightly caressed her cheek. She flinched at the touch and swallowed hard.

She closed her eyes tight. "It's not what you think." she whispered.

"Runo." I whispered back.

"Whatever your thinking Dan, it's not true" she said harshly.

I put both of my hands on her face and let her look me in the eyes.

"Do you remember?" she shook her head vigorously with my hands still on her cheeks. "the gun." I softly said crying now. She continued to shake her head. Trying to shake away the memory.

"No…no!" she cried. Tears were quickly running down her face. "Your wrong!" she chocked. "he didn't do anything to me ok?"

"Runo he hurt you."

"He loves me!" how could she possibly think that. That is not love. "He didn't hurt me! You weren't there, you don't know!" she said through the tears.

"I was there Runo. I do know. Stop trying to make excuses." She needed to just let it go and know that she could trust me.

"No! He wouldn't" she was so weak.

I was trying not to fall apart. "You know." she shook here head again. Her breathing was very shaky.

I nodded my head, but she continued to shake hers. "Runo!" I tried to get her to concentrate. I finally couldn't take her denying it anymore. "He hit you in the head with a gun and you passed out."

"noo" she moaned still crying. She grabbed my arms as if she wanted me to make the pain go away. I wish I could.

"He hit you and then tried-" I couldn't say it. I pulled away from her and took a deep breath. "He tried…to kill you!" I told her.

She fell onto the hospital bed and completely broke down crying. I think she'll stop making excuses because she knows she couldn't hide it anymore.

It broke my heart to see her so broken. She eventually stopped crying, but couldn't even look at me

"I called the cops and thank god they got there before…" I couldn't even finish my sentence "thank god." She was silent, but I knew she wasn't sleeping. "They got there and um arrested him. Then we took you here." She still did nothing. "Runo. I was so afraid. I…I couldn't lose you-"

"He's gonna get out." she said.

"No, he's not-"

"He's gonna escape…he's gonna come after me."

"Runo?"

"He's gonna kill me." she said plainly as if she didn't care.

"No! Ok? He's not gonna get out!" I yelled

"Yes he will." she quickly replied. "Attempted murder won't keep him away that long. He'll get a lawyer and be out in no time." she said. Its so sad that she's finally rid of him and she's thinking like this.

"No! Runo. He's going away for attempted murder and abuse, he won't get out"

"Abuse?" she turned and faced me.

"Runo." she doesn't know that I know absolutely everything.

"What abuse?" She was lying though her teeth.

"Yes, abuse Runo. He's been hurting you for months." I said angrily.

She looked at me like she didn't know what I was talking about. "You don't know-"

"Runo I know everything, ok!?" I yelled back.

"How?"

"We've been onto you for months now Runo. The bruises, the cuts, you can't hide theses things from me."

"we?" was all she could say

"Yes, we. Alice, everybody, but mostly me."

"You never said anything."

"Neither did you! You acted like you were fine, but I knew Runo. I could see that you were miserable. That you were covering up the scars." I was really on a rampage now, but I needed to get it all out.

She couldn't even look at me. "You told the police?"

"I didn't need to! Your freaking boyfriend did all that by himself. He told them like he was proud. Like you were just some toy of his that he got to mess around with. He was practically bragging! That is sick!"

She was having a hard time taking everything in and didn't know what to do. "He swore he loved me."

"He loves you? How the hell is that love?! Hurting you like he did is practically the sickest and most horrible thing someone could do to you. And you think he loves you?"

She didn't say anything for awhile and stared at the wall blankly. "I know it didn't seam like it, but he does care about me."

"Oh yes! So much that he screamed his head off at you. Called you the most horrible things that you could ever call a person, but wait there's more! He took out a gun and hit you over the head with it! And then he was gonna shot you Runo. He was going to kill you! My god, and I watched! Do you have any idea how horrified I felt? Do you have any idea what was going though my hand when I saw that?!"

"STOP!" she yelled and started crying again. "You don't think that I wanted to leave him!" she screamed "Of course I did! But I couldn't! If I left him, he was gonna kill me Dan! What was I supposed to do?"

"You could've talked to me"

"Talked to you!?" she yelled. "He wanted to tear me to sheds every time he thought I came within 10 feet of you! He hated you more than anyone."

"….I'm sorry. I wish I knew that." I whispered back

"Jason was so jealous of you Dan. He always thought that I was cheating on him with you! Do you know how angry that made him."

I didn't know what to respond. I never figured that I was one of the reasons he was hurting her like this. I felt sick to my stomach. I just always thought she was mad at me and that was why she tried to avoid me so many times. I didn't think it was because if he caught us together he'd think she was cheating on him with me.

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't know, there's nothing to be sorry for."

"I was trying to help you, I didn't know I was making it so much worse."

"You didn't know." she repeated.

"I should have! I mean I knew everyone th`ought there was….that there was still something between us! But….I didn't think…" I put my head on my face feeling horrible. "I should've known."

"No Dan. I don't blame you, ok? Nothing is your fault. I felt so horrible that I had to avoid you. I didn't want to do that. That was the last thing I wanted with everything else going on." she started crying again. "I…I need you."

I felt so horrible right then that I felt like I was gonna be sick. She needed me! And I wasn't there. Even when I was suspicious the whole time, I didn't do anything. I took her hand and held it against my face. I was there for her now and I wasn't going to leave.

"I'm here now." I said to calm her down. "And I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you again ok?" I wasn't even sure if she heard me she was crying so hard. "Ok?"

She nodded her head. I held onto her hand as hard as I could. Runo and I are soul mates and I'm pretty sure both of us knew that. She was in my life forever and I was in hers.

We stayed in that position for a long time, but it only felt like a few seconds to us. I needed to know what they were fighting about when he took out that gun. I know she probably think I just want to tell the police, but I need to know for my own sake.

"Runo?" I asked without letting go of her hand.

"yeah?" her voice sounding weak.

"I need to know. The fight you had today…what was it about?"

"why do you need to know." I know she didn't want to remember it.

"Because I need to Runo and I know you remember. Just please tell me what it was about." I begged.

She looked me in the eyes for the first time that night. "….It was about you." I had a bad feeling it was about me, but I didn't want to believe it. Runo almost died and it was because of an argument about me!

"What?" I whispered not being able to believe it. "So it's my fault-"

"No. No Dan. Do not blame yourself for my fight ok!" I couldn't help from thinking that though. "I said something that ticked him off ok! It's not something you did. I said something and it made him flip. You couldn't have prevented it, it was my fault."

"It's not your fault." There isn't anything in the world Runo could have said that she deserved to die over.

"I know, but if I didn't say it I wouldn't be here right now." I must've been something terrible to make him do this. But about me?

"What did you say?" I immediately wish I hadn't asked her even though I desperately wanted to know what it was. It was none of my business what she said, even if it was about me.

She was contemplating on whether she was gonna tell me what is was or not and I was just about to tell her that she didn't have to, but she spoke first.

"I came home a little late and he thought I was with you." She took a deep breath and fought away tears, but I couldn't stop her. "I told him I wasn't and he accused me of lying. I was getting really mad and told him I wouldn't lie." I nodded to get her to go on even though It was painful for her to repeat the fight out loud.

"Then he asked me if I….if I still had feelings for you." she was chocking up and I had a pretty good idea of what she said that set him off. "I should of lied or tried to change the subject, but I was so mad. I was so angry that he kept doing this to me that I told him…" Come on Runo. "I told him that…that I" she looked me in the eyes and swallowed hard. "I told him that I…..I love you."

I stood still not moving and I know that's not how she wanted me to react, but I was so in shock. Of course I still love her and I kinda knew that deep down she still had feelings for me, but to hear her say that she loves me out loud just made me so overwhelmed.

I should have been ecstatic that she still loves me, but I just couldn't be excited. I couldn't feel or do anything. Besides she said it because she was getting mad and I understand. She wanted to say something that she knew would hurt him.

"I'm sorry" was all I could say. I wasn't even sure what I was apologizing for.

"Stop apologizing, I'm sorry, not you."

"You can't beat yourself up. I know you just wanted to get him mad and regret telling him what you did."

"I regret telling him, but that doesn't mean it's not true. I wasn't lying I do…love you." she does? Runo loves me? Again, I wasn't ecstatic, but I guess I just couldn't believe it. I was finally coming to realize that Runo and I were over forever and now she says she loves me.

"really?" I kissed her hand which I was holding again.

"yes."

"…I love you too." I whispered back and it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Like we had never broken up and there wasn't all these problems keeping us apart.

She smiled a little. I wasn't a lot, but I felt her feel better. "You do?" she replied

"Of course. I could never stop loving you Runo." she was blushing now and I felt so much better as well. "Even when I really didn't want to, I still loved you so much." I kissed her hand and she looked up at me. "You mean everything to me." I said with such passion and emotion that I'm sure she knew exactly how much I really care for her.

I feel so much better that I was able to make her feel better as well. "It killed me for you to think that I hated you. I felt so mad every time I avoided you because I knew it hurt you as much as it hurt me." she was becoming upset again

"Hey. I knew you didn't hate me. I knew something was up, I didn't know what, but…I knew you didn't hate me."

"good because I definitely don't."

"good, because you're my life." I smiled and so did she. I felt so relieved that she actually smiled because I live for that smile. I wasn't sure if it was because of what I said.

I just wanted to hold her and let her know that I will do anything to protect her.

I sat on the edge of her bed and tucked her hair behind her ear. I wiped away the tears marks on her face and gave her a hug.

I continued to hold her in my arms and stroked her hair. She held onto me for dear life and there was no way I was letting go. I wasn't exactly sure where exactly we were. I mean we said we loved each other, but were not exactly in a relationship again. I didn't really care either. I just want to love her and protect her as much as I could.

Interrupting our perfect moment came Alice though the room door. It was very late, but I know she would want to be here for Runo.

"Hey," she said nervously because either she knew what happened to Runo or because she walked in on us hugging like that.

"Hey" Runo said letting go of me.

"Do you want me to come back because I can." I tried to hide my blush. Alice obviously knew she was walking in on something between me and Runo.

"No, it's fine." Runo said feeling a little embarrassed as well.

"Ok." Alice said closing the door behind her.

Runo looked at me and I patted her hand I was holding. "I'm gonna go."

"Your leaving?" she asked sadly. I knew she didn't want me to leave her and there was no way I was going to.

"I'm just gonna go get some coffee." I said reassuring her.

"And then your gonna come back?" she asked worrying.

"Of course, I'm not leaving you Runo." I said smiling at her.

She smiled back at me. I kissed her hand, waved to Alice, and left the room. Runo was going to be okay. It would take her awhile I'm sure, but I was going to be there every step of the way Runo and I belong together and no matter what happens we will always have each other. The worst is over though and things would only get better from here on. I was going to protect Runo even if I have to die trying.

* * *

**Me: WoW! After All Story Is Complete.**

**Alice: I Don't Like That Jason Guy.**

**Me: Me Too.**

**Guys Please Tell Me If There Are Any Mistake.**

**Please R&R**

**-CA95**


End file.
